


Random 10 Word Stories.

by aryas_zehral



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: 10 Word Stories, Gen, One line fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: I found these on my google docs.  They made me laugh.  I decided to share.





	Random 10 Word Stories.

**Adventure** It had only meant to be a routine supply run.  
 **Angst** Camile thought he’d be a good man, with more control.  
 **AU** “Jamal, ready to face the fans?” She grinned at him.  
 **Crossover** Only Greer and Camile had reservations about returning _Serenity_ ’s hail.  
 **Death** Greer, last to die, left Camile alone with the children.  
 **Episode Related** Her breath stuttered as she tried to hide from Greer.  
 **First time** He had first respected her when she identified the spy.  
 **Friendship** They stood side by side in comfortable silence, contemplating home.  
 **Humor** Overconfident, Greer tried to jump the stream. Fell. Camile laughed.  
 **Hurt/Comfort** Camile wiped his brow and considered how far they’d come.


End file.
